Comme un poisson dans l'eau
by major-oniakai
Summary: Deux bureaucrates, une sortie à la piscine, une cabine pour deux, une eau délicieuse... Je vous laisse imaginer la suite et cliquer pour lire. Slash et lemon.


**Note : Non, les persos sont pas à moi... Sinon j'aurais pitêtre déjà épousé Tseng...**

**Couple : Tseng x Reeve**

* * *

Le bureau, des heures derrière le Pc à taper des rapports ennuyeux. Le bureau huit heures de temps. Avec les gobelets de thé citron qui s'entassent sur le bureau pour lutter contre la fatigue. Il jette un oeil sur la pendule. Tic tac tic tac, la trotteuse avance si doucement. Cela ne va t-il jamais finir ?  
Une ombre se penche sur lui. Un homme au pas assuré. Costar bleu marine, regard pétillant de douceur et d'intelligence.  
_"J'en ai marre de me bouffer des tableurs à longueur de journée."_  
Il releva la tête. Reeve. Reeve Tuesti, 35 ans et chef du département urbain. Son ami.  
_"Tseng, tu veux passer à la piscine après ?"  
_Ledit Tseng soupira longuement, grognant après ces rapports qui s'amoncellent et que Reno rend toujours en retard. C'est vrai, il avait besoin de se détendre le corps et l'esprit. D'ailleurs, à cause des rapports, il n'avait pas été sur le terrain depuis plusieurs mois. Il allait finir par se rouiller, à ce rythme là.  
_"Hmmm... D'accord. Je crois que ça me fera du bien."  
_Des mois qu'il vivait en ermite, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur, de jour comme de nuit, au boulot comme chez lui (rime). D'ailleurs, il avait finit par porter des lunettes pour travailler, pour ne pas altérer sa vue de pilote d'hélicoptère.  
Il était enfin l'heure, la petite aiguille avait enfin bougé. Tseng s'étira comme un chat sur son fauteuil de bureau et avec un sourire non contenu, il éteint son ordinateur.  
Il rejoint Reeve à son bureau, deux étages plus bas. Il était en train de bricoler son chat-robot, comme à chaque fois qu'il souhaitait se détendre en solo.  
_"Alors, on se la fait, cette piscine, Reeve ?  
- Tu as tes affaires ?  
- Je les récupère au vestiaire des Turks et je suis parti."  
_Ils allèrent donc à la piscine.  
_"Messieurs, il ne me reste qu'une cabine, je suis confuse..."_  
Malchance. On était d'ailleurs vendredi 13. Tseng soupira longuement.  
_"Bah on attendra chacun notre tour...  
- Monsieur, le problème c'est que ce sont des cabines à double porte : si vous fermez la 1ere, vous ne pouvez la rouvrir qu'avec une nouvelle clé."_  
Tseng re-soupira. Reeve remercia la gratifia la demoiselle d'un sourire charmeur.  
_"C'est pas grave, on se débrouillera. Merci mademoiselle. Allez viens Tseng. On va pas se pourrir la soirée pour une broutille..."  
_Tseng se laissa "traîner" par Reeve. Il était là pour se détendre après tout. Et puis Reeve était son ami, pas de quoi en faire un plat. D'ailleurs, en maillot c'est quasiment nu alors...  
Et la porte fut fermée. Deux hommes dans 1m² ça fait beaucoup. Parce que c'est prévu que pour un seul gugusse, à la base.  
Les corps se frôlent, se touchent ou se heurtent carrément lorsqu'on se bat avec ses habits parce qu'un bouton de chemise ne veut pas s'enlever correctement...  
Dos-à-dos, légèrement gênés au moment fatidique d'enlever le dernier rempart de la pudeur... Les épaules nues se frôlent, les fesses aussi... Frissons de gêne ou d'autre chose ?  
Les mains tremblent, on n'est pas fier lorsqu'on doit baisser le boxer... (rime) Toujours cette manie de gamin d'avoir envie de comparer. Nous sommes bien des hommes, à vouloir compétition pour si peu... Comme des gosses. On se prend au jeu, à vouloir comparer. Enfin surtout lui. Parce que les peuples d'Utaï ne sont pas les "mieux gâtés par la nature"... Et c'est gênant de se sentir infériorisé.  
Je me cache mais lui veut voir, je rougis et me dit que c'est mignon qu'on dirait une fille. Je fronce les sourcils, piqué au vif dans mon orgueil de mâle.  
_"T'as pas à être complexé, Tseng ! C'est juste pour voir !!  
- Ca ne se fait pas !  
- T'es un mec ou quoi ?  
- Bien sûr que oui, BAKA !  
- Prouve-le moi !"  
_Je me suis fait avoir. Je lui lance un regard noir et déjà ses mains écartent les miennes de ce qu'elles couvraient.  
Je détourne le regard, atrocement gêné de me retrouver nu sous le regard d'un autre homme. Qui lui n'a pas trop l'air de l'être.  
"_Je vois pas pourquoi tu te caches. T'as rien de disgracieux, t'as pas d'anomalie...  
- Tu connais le mot pudeur, Reeve ?  
- Entre hommes, voyons, Tseng !"  
_Il me regarde de ses grands yeux noisette. Il sourit toujours. Il ne m'a pas lâché les mains. Je détourne encore le regard. Nous sommes si proches dans cette cabine et si... nus...  
Je sens sa chaleur corporelle même s'il est à quelques centimètres de moi. Cela m'impressionne mais me calme aussi. C'est mon ami, après tout... Enfin, je commence à en douter quand je sens son souffle près de mon cou.  
Je le regarde, l'interrogeant du regard. Son regard qui dit "chiche ?". Il ne faut jamais me dire cela. Même en regard. Parce que... J'ai tendance à m'emballer vite à la recherche d'adrénaline. Je le repousse un peu brusquement contre le mur opposé et m'empare de ses lèvres. C'est à lui de rougir et d'être gêné. Surtout que de ce fait, mon corps se retrouve collé au sien.  
Je tente d'approfondir le baiser, ses lèvres sont douces mais je veux le goûter vraiment. Par curiosité. Par goût du risque. Et puis, parce que j'ai aussi de partager ça avec mon ami.  
Et lui, n'oppose guère de résistance et je m'engouffre dans une antre chaude, humide, accueillante et... sucrée. Il a dû manger des bonbons juste avant d'arriver. C'est agréable. Ca donne envie de continuer. Lui aussi en a envie, je sens contre mon bassin...  
Dois-je laisser mon envie me guider ? laisser mes mains parcourir ce corps musclé, dont on n'imaginerait pas qu'il appartient à un bureaucrate ? Ce corps puissant, viril, avec une lègère touche mâle sur le torse dans laquelle je perds mes doigts pendant que je l'embrasse encore. Il se tient au mur. Il tente de s'aggripper. Je sens en lui le désir de se cramponner à moi sans toutefois oser...  
Il ose finalemnt, aggripant mes cuisses, appuyant mon bassin à son entrejamnbe tendue. Il a envie. En ai-je envie ? J'ai plutôt envie de l'exciter plutôt que de subir une excitation de sa part. Le spectacle qu'il m'offre est déjà des plus excitants.  
Puis je me sépare de lui, lui tourne ostensiblement le dos, cachant mon sourire et enfile mon maillot de bain.  
_"Reeve, comment tu vas faire à la piscine, devant tout le monde avec une érection pareille ??_

_- Tu m'as cherché. Tu m'as trouvé."_

Je sors de la cabine. A lui de ses débrouiller pour mettre son maillot et me rejoindre après. Je pose ma serviette dans un coin et m'approche de l'eau.  
Je regarde nageurs et nageuses s'ébattre gaiement dans l'eau ou nager comme des sirènes. J'aime l'eau. Je me laisse attiré par ses bras doux, son corps qui m'enveloppe tout entier. J'aime tellement sentit mon corps immergé, libéré de la pesanteur...  
Je me sens bien dans l'eau, mon corps est à son aise, mes muscles travaillent en douceur et en puissance. Je m'accorde quelques longueurs puis revient me poster près du bord. Reeve est là. Il m'observe.  
Je lui souris malicieusement, baissant mon regard vers son entrejambe. Tiens, il a su remédier au problème... après tout, ce n'était pas le mien, de problème. Je me laisse immerger avec délices dans l'eau sentant mes longs cheveux onduler avec grâce dans l'eau du bassin. Je frôle des corps, je m'ébats avec souplesse, je plonge, je remonte. Je me sens vivre.  
Je vois Reeve entrer dans l'eau. Je le rejoins.  
_"Alors Tseng, tu nous fais le remake de la petite sirène ?"  
_Je soupire de consternation. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il se vengera, s'il veut toutefois se venger. D'ailleurs, l'eau est mon élément. Je suis imbattable sur ce terrain. Que ce soit en apnée ou en vitesse. Et je sens que Reeve va vite le comprendre.  
_"Aurais-tu peur de perdre à la course face à moi ?"  
_Je vois Reeve blessé dans sa petite fierté. Nous les mâles, nous vexons facilement, je le constate encore et toujours...  
Nous nous positionnons sur un bord, pour faire la course. Nous plongeons. Nos corps font le saut de l'ange version courte. Nos muscles sont tendus, luisants d'eau. Et nous nous enfonçons dans l'onde. Et je fonce, mes épaules puissantes actionnant mes bras comme des rames, mes jambes musclées me propulsant comme une torpille, comme un requin. Je fonce. Mon corps dans l'eau n'est que souplesse et puissance.  
De temps à autres, j'émerge afin d'happer l'air, cette substance si vitale. Puis j'arrive au bord opposé et regarde Reeve arriver. Son corps en action dans l'onde est plaisant à regarder. Il possède pas mal de puissance lui aussi.  
"_Tseng... Tu nages trop vite, c'est pas du jeu !  
- Je suis Utaien, j'ai appris à nager quasiment avant de savoir marcher. C'est ainsi, chez nous, peuples insulaires...  
- Je comprends mieux..."  
_Nos corps sont à nouveau proches...  
Nous n'avons plus pied... J'ai envie à nouveau de taquiner mon collègue. Cela se lit dans mes prunelles je pense, vu le regard que me lance Reeve. Après un sourire énigmatique, je me laisse couler lentement au fond de l'eau et passe entre les jambes de Reeve.  
Lorsque mon corps frôle ses chevilles, il tressaille, ses battements de jambes se font nerveux.  
Je réapparais derrière lui afin de respirer un peu, puis replonge le taquiner entre ses jambes... Mes mains s'agrippent à ses cuisses, l'attirant sournoisement à moi.  
Il semble se débattre. J'arrête, je n'ai pas envie de le noyer, tout de même. Juste envie de m'amuser un peu. Comme dans la cabine... J'ai soudainement envie de retrouver cette bouche sucrée.

Je remonte. Encore dans son dos. Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de se retourner que je l'enserre dans mes bras. La pulsion a été plus forte que la raison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'attire, lui, un homme, mon ami. Pourquoi ? Peut-être son visage doux avec sa barbiche ? Peut-être ses yeux noisette qui pétillent ? Peut-être son calme et sa bonne humeur ? Peut-être son corps et son odeur virils ? Peut-être un peu de tout cela ?  
Le fait est que je suis collé à son dos, l'enserrant comme si ma vie en dépendait, passant mes doigts dans la fine toison qui orne son torse musclé.  
_"...Tseng, ça va ?"_  
Sa voix est peu assurée.  
Mes lèvres sont dans sa nuque mouillée. Je l'embrasse doucement à cet endroit, le faisant frissonner. Me serais-je fait prendre à mon propre piège ?  
Et même si je sens le regard un peu gêné des autres, même si pour eux une tendre étreinte masculine est anormale, même si tout cela me gêne aussi, je ne veux pas quitter ma position. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens...bien.  
_"Tseng... C'est gênant, là, devant tout le monde... Tseng...  
- Si tu veux, je vais chercher mon arme de service, ma carte de Turk et je vire tous ces gens d'ici.  
- Tu bascules dans l'extrême, là, Tseng... "  
Je me tus puis repris peu après, à voix basse :  
"Reeve... Ca te dérange si je te dis... Que... J'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant ?  
- ...Je sais pas. Franchement, je ne sais absolument pas."  
_Mes mains descendirent sur ses abdominaux, bien dessinés, sous l'eau. J'avais envie de descendre plus bas. Par défi, pour l'adrénaline. Surtout qu'il y avait des gens autour. Mon boulot de Turk déteignait sur l'extérieur.  
_"Arrête Tseng... Pas... Pas ici... pas devant tout le monde...!!  
- Depuis quand, toi, tu es pudique ? Entre hommes, Reeve, voyons !!  
- Tseng !! Copieur !"  
_J'imaginais Reeve avec une jolie teinte rosée. Je sentais ses fesses fermes contre mon bassin. Et je voyais surtout la piscine se vider petit à petit. Les gens repartaient, bientôt l'heure de la fermeture... Je lâchai Reeve et nageait jusqu'à l'autre bout du bassin, sortit de l'eau et entrai dans un bureau.  
Je revins, un peu plus tard, Reeve ayant décidé de m'attendre sur le bord.  
_"M'expliqueras-tu, enfin..?  
- Shhht... La piscine sera bientôt rien qu'à nous._.."  
Je profitai de son air un peu abasourdi pour le gratifier d'un léger baiser. Avant de me replonger dans l'eau tiède de la piscine.  
D'un regard, je l'incitai à me suivre, d'ailleurs, nous étions enfin seuls. Être Turk n'a pas que des mauvais cotés... Il me rejoignit donc, je collai mon corps au sien... C'était étrange, c'était la première fois que j'étais véritablement attiré par un homme. Et quel homme !!  
Sans attendre, mes lèvres se firent pressantes contre les siennes, je voulais encore le goûter, encore me retrouver en lui, en sa bouche tiède et accueillante, jouer avec sa langue et retrouver ce goût sucré qui le caractérise... Il en rougissait. C'était adorable, j'avais encore plus envie de le dévorer.  
Mes mains étaient sur ses hanches, déviaient sur ses fesses, passaient dans son maillot dont j'avais la furieuse envie de le lui enlever, que l'on puisse s'ébattre dans l'eau sans aucune gêne. L'eau me rendait fou de désir. Et Reeve aussi, me rendait ainsi.  
Reeve se cramponnait à moi, surpris de mes ardeurs. C'est vrai, je devais montrer une toute autre facette que celle du leader des Turks, patient et réservé, bossant des rapports avec abnégation à longueur de journée...  
Je frottais mon entrejambe dorénavant tendue à la sienne dans le même état, lui arrachant un soupir entre nos lèvres scellées. J'avais envie de l'entraîner sous l'eau, pour être en osmose totale avec le liquide, avec Reeve... En apnée totale, ne dépendant que de l'autre... Doucement, je le fis basculer dans les profondeurs de la piscine...  
La séquence ne dura que quelques secondes, l'humain n'était pas adapté à ces prouesses sous-marines.  
Mais la séquence était intense, nous émergeâmes hors d'haleine, le regard brillant. Je nageai vers lui afin de me recoller à lui... Et de balader mes mains à l'intérieur de son maillot, le forçant à d'agripper à mes épaules pour ne pas couler, nos jambes battant dans l'eau afin de ne pas sombrer.  
Je n'avais encore jamais caressé d'homme. A part moi-même, bien évidemment. La sensation était étrange de faire un tel acte mais l'expression et la respiration haletante contre moi de Reeve en valaient largement la peine.  
Je le forçai à me lâcher et plongeai afin de lui retirer son maillot, qui me semblait dorénavant bien inutile. Je le laisser couler au fond. Là, il ne nous ennuierait pas. Remontant à la surface, je me tournai vers Reeve à la jolie face rosie de gêne, ou de désir, afin de lui proposer de faire pareil, s'il l'osait.  
_"Chiche ?"  
_Le mot magique était prononcé. D'un air décidé se tenant à mon corps, il descendit le long de mes jambes et, se tenant à moi d'une main, de l'autre il m'enlevait mon maillot. Et de l'imaginer, là, tout près de mon sexe, j'eus une bouffée de chaleur car me venaient des images pas très sages à l'esprit...

Il m'avait frôlé, c'était délicieusement atroce... Cela aurait été un individu lambda, je l'aurais maintenu sous l'eau jusqu'à la mort, jusqu'à ma satisfaction... Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Reeve...  
D'ailleurs, il émergeait, le souffle court. Je vins me coller à lui, je voulais me frotter contre lui, je calais mon bassin contre le sien, je pris nos deux sexes en main pour les caresser. C'était délicieux. Tellement bon, que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me maintenir en surface et lui aussi...  
Reeve nous sépara mal gré, et nagea jusqu'au rebord où il se hissa. De là où j'étais, je le regardais me fuir, perplexe, légèrement frustré de ces caresses interrompues. Il alla étendre nos deux serviettes. Et là, je compris. Pas question de risquer la noyade. Au bord de l'eau, cela avait aussi son charme...  
Je le rejoignis rapidement et je m'allongeai sur lui afin de lui dévorer les lèvres... Qu'elles étaient douces ! Un vrai poison, une vraie drogue. J'aimais ce ballet de nos langues qui se cherchaient et jouaient...  
Mais ma curiosité ne se satisfaisait pas de cela. Non. Je voulais dévorer son corps entier. Je voulais goûter de l'homme, du mâle. Et justement, j'en avais un qui avait l'air consentant. Alors mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour descendre plus bas...  
Sa peau était légèrement chlorée, ce qui lui conférait un petit goût sucré-acidulé... Ma langue se faufilait partout, testant ses réactions, cherchant ses points sensibles de la même manière que mes anciennes partenaires avaient fait avec moi...  
Et lui, il subissait mais cela ne semblait pas lui déplaire. Sa respiration était lente et profonde, il soupirait longuement. C'était bon de le voir ainsi.  
Et lorsque je me trouvai devant son entrejambe, je ne sus plus quoi faire. Je n'avais jamais fait ça et pourtant j'en avais envie, là. Mais... Comment m'y prendre ? Je l'implorai du regard. Il me sourit. Timidement, j'essayai alors de reproduire ce que les femmes avaient fait sur mon propre sexe. Se rappeler et faire attention de ne pas faire mal à Reeve...  
Je me rendis compte que je prenais plaisir à faire cela. Et que ça ne devait pas être trop mal vu les soupirs de Reeve.  
Reeve s'agrippait à sa serviette, ses abdominaux contractés dessinaient des tablettes de chocolat bien formées... J'avais encore plus envie de lui. Et mes vas et viens se firent avec plus d'ardeur, arrachant un gémissement à Reeve, m'implorant de m'arrêter. C'était si bon de l'entendre ainsi...  
Je m'arrêtai donc, me relevant et m'allongeant sur lui, afin de lui faire goûter à quel point il me désirait...  
_"Reeve... On redescend dans l'eau ? Où c'est pas trop profond..."_

Je vais donc le prendre au mot, si son but est de me donner envie... Mes mains caressèrent ses fesses musclées. Il frémit mais ne chercha pas à se soustraire à mon étreinte.  
_"Reeve... Tu l'as déjà fait avec un homme ?"  
_Il me fit non de la tête mais il restait souriant. Etrange, il paraissait plus rassuré que moi, même s'il sait pertinemment qui va "passer à la casserole".  
D'ailleurs, il prit l'initiative de m'embrasser, devant mon air un peu anxieux. C'était doux. Doux et sucré. Voilà les deux mots qui peuvent caractériser cet homme.  
Mes mains remontent vers ses puissants dorsaux, mes doigts appuyant sur la peau fortement, descendant jusque dans le creux des reins, juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre gémir dans ma bouche.  
Je lâche ses lèvres pour lui mordiller le cou, d'ailleurs, dès que mes lèvres le frôlent à cet endroit, il me tend la peau tendre de son cou... J'ai tellement envie de le faire mien mais tellement peur de lui faire mal...  
Je redescend mes mains sur ses fesses, hésite puis passe entre, le caressant doucement. Il ne dit rien, se laisse faire.  
Je le fais reculer doucement jusqu'au bord. Il s'y appuie et écarte légèrement les jambes, me faisant comprendre que lui aussi, il en meurt d'envie. Je passe mes doigts sur son intimité, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. L'eau a ce pouvoir de détendre les chairs... Je m'introduis en douceur avec une facilité déconcertante.  
De son regard, il me dit de continuer, alors j'entre un second puis un troisième doigt. Il ne semble pas avoir mal. Il est entièrement détendu.  
Il écarte encore plus les jambes, me prend et me colle à lui.  
_"S'il te plait, ne me fait pas trop attendre quand même... 'Spèce de sadique..."  
_Je ris doucement, prend mon sexe en main pour l'amener en Reeve... C'est chaud... C'est étroit... C'est dur de ne pas exploser. Je me mord la lèvre et ce fut au tour de Reeve de rire.  
_"C'est... dur de tenir ?  
- Est-ce de ma faute si tu es serré comme une pucelle ?"  
_En guise de réponse, Reeve me mordit. Et pour lui donner la réplique, je m'enfonçai totalement en lui d'un grand coup de rein. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.  
_"C'est... hallucinant... La sensation... D'avoir quelqu'un comme ça, en soi...  
-C'est ton côté féminin qui s'exprime, Reeve, rien de plus..."_  
Je me tus afin de continuer mes vas et viens. Tout d'abords lents, puis, afin de me mouvoir à mon aise, je chopai une des jambes de Reeve et me collai encore plus à lui, accélérant la cadence.  
Il ne me répondait plus que par des soupirs et des gémissements. Et moi...pareillement. C'était si bon... Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec une femme. Ce n'était pas meilleur, ni moins bon. C'était un autre monde...  
Je me tenais fortement à lui, lui se tenant fortement au rebord de la piscine. Je lui suggérai de se retourner pour plus de facilité et il acquiesça. Je me retirai et, lorsqu'il me tourna le dos, penché sur le rebord de la piscine, je le repénétrai avec délices.  
Je me tenais fermement à ses hanches, donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus fort, éclaboussant nos deux corps. Ses gémissements se firent plus graves et plus sonores. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé Reeve dans cet état ! C'était excitant au possible.  
C'était tellement excitant que je n'allais plus tenir très longtemps. D'une main, je me retenais à ses hanches, le l'autre je décidai de prendre son sexe et de le caresser. Un cri rauque de surprise jaillit de sa gorge.  
C'était insoutenable. Il se libéra dans l'eau dans un râle grave et je ne tardai pas à me répandre en lui avec un cri similaire, m'effondrant contre son dos musclé, me cramponnant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.  
Avec difficulté, considérablement affecté par la décharge d'endorphine de l'orgasme, nous nous hissâmes sur le rebord avant de nous échouer sur nos serviettes, l'un contre l'autre, et de nous effondrer dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
